Adentro
by Nanashi-Okita
Summary: Una zanpakotou reflexiona sobre su shinigami y su propia situación


Bien, esto es algo muy distinto a mis fics anteriores, pero espero que lo difruten, no creo que me haya quedado tan mal, pero veremos

* * *

El viento silbaba levando olas gigantescas que chocaban contra la muralla de negros acantilados erosionados por los elementos, el clima no era el de una tormenta, era más bien el que la precede, con esa sensación de inquietud e incertidumbre en el ambiente. Desde su lugar en el acantilado más alto, el único habitante de aquel extraño mundo, observaba y reflexionaba.

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado si le gustaba aquel lugar, hubiera respondido inmediatamente que sí, amaba el sonido de las olas, tanto en los días de calma como en los de tormenta, disfrutaba sobre todo, cuando se soltaban los vientos en una especie de orgía violenta de sentidos, lanzando gotas de agua por todas partes, provocando el surgimiento de la adrenalina, haciéndolo sentir todo al máximo: el aroma salitre, las gotas golpeándolo, el viento cortando su cuerpo y riendo en sus oidos con aquella risa maniática tan conocida...vivía para aquellos momentos y sólo los estropeaba la terrible sensación de impotencia: de saber que su shinigami estaba peleando sin incluirlo a él en la batalla.

El hombre suspiró al recordar aquello, pasó una mano grande y fuerte a lo largo de una de las blancas cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo, a diferencia de su opinión sobre su hogar, era más difícil decidir que sentía respecto a su shinigami, el único de todo el maldito Sereitei que no sabía el nombre de su zanpakotou: Zaraki Kenpachi.

A veces lo odiaba, el desgraciado sabía bien lo que era no tener nombre, ser una nada en medio de todo...¡Y aún así se negaba a escucharlo!, no le importaban las melladuras a lo largo del filo de la espada reflejadas en su cuerpo en forma de cicatrices, no, las heridas más graves eran invisibles pues estaban en su alma. Tanto tiempo de ser ignorado, de ser tratado como una herramienta más, como algo prescindible. Y no porque él no le hubiera gritado su nombre hasta el cansancio en aquellas noches de espera de tormenta, cuando creía que era el momento adecuado o cuando la desesperación lo vencía. Pero el bastardo de Zaraki no lo escuchaba, no quería escucharlo.

Por supuesto que al no escucharlo, le negaba también el privilegio de manifestarse, le impedía ser y disfrutar las batallas que amaba, ¡Oh sí! porque él tambien sentía la lujuria al momento de pelear odiaba que sus instintos de salir a la batalla fueran reprimidos por aquel idiota que lo considerba como un objeto más sin alma, sin ser, sin pasiones. Amargamente tiró un guijarro al mar, y ahora, tras haber perdido ¡llegaba buscando hablar con él! como si tanto tiempo de cruel indiferencia pudiera ser borrado, como si él no tuviera su orgullo y fuera un vil subordinado en vez de un compañero, un igual que podría ayudarlo a luchar. Por eso a veces pensaba que nunca le diría su nombre, por más veces que lo preguntara.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía negar que sentía un afecto muy extraño hacia Zaraki, era algo así como el orgullo de decir "miren, si así de fuerte es mi shinigami sin mí, imagínense lo que seremos al trabajar juntos", algo que tenía que ver con la bola rosada que lo acompañaba siempre y por el cariño que tenía el shinigami hacia ella, era como descubrir la parte sensible de una bestia, de un demonio. También era un poco de comprensión por el modo de vida de aquel imbécil, un modo donde no debías ni podías confiar en nadie, donde solo quien confiaba en si mismo se salvaba y triunfaba; viéndolo así, entendía su renuencia a confiar en él al tiempo que lo exasperaba ¡Por favor! ¡Si él era una extensión de su alma! ¿Cómo para que rayos traicionarlo? aparte la traición era para cobardes hipócritas que no se atrevían a un enfrentamiento cara a cara. En esos instantes pensaba que debería decirle su nombre aprovechando que había decidido escucharlo.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que el mar dejó de golpear a las rocas, la tormenta estaba a punto de estallar, la sentía en el ambiente, faltaba poco, distraído se quitó de la cara algunos cabellos obscuros, negros cual obscuridad que el viento había desordenado, y entonces lo vió: caminando al borde de los acantilados se encontraba Zaraki Kenpachi, llamándolo a gritos, pidiendo su presencia. Y la zanpakotou sonrió, era un buen momento para decirle su nombre.


End file.
